


A Slice of Heaven

by VulgarAssassin



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Brothels, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Jack off material, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Prostitution, Unrealistic Sex, Uzumaki Naruto-centric, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:27:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23396977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VulgarAssassin/pseuds/VulgarAssassin
Summary: It's a world where only kunoichi exist. Their high stakes life style bring out their most terrible vices...gambling, drinking, and sex. Naruto Uzumaki, a prostitute, happens to be best friends with the most in demand gigolo on the market, Sasuke Uchiha. Naruto does his best to make ends meet at Anko's brothel: A Slice of Heaven. NarutoxMultiple Women. Graphic Lemons.
Relationships: Uzumaki Naruto/Multiple Women
Comments: 11
Kudos: 34





	A Slice of Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> Some housekeeping  
> 1) This is quite a graphic story, sexually. It’s really my attempt at a lemon-based story. Also, it is an unrealistic depiction of sex, something similar to what you might find in porn or a doujin, but I hope at least written a bit better.
> 
> 2) I like Sasuke and this is not a bashing story, but let’s say there are some comparisons between Naruto and Sasuke, and it usually comes out in Naruto’s favour. If you can’t stomach Sasuke being considered inferior to Naruto in some ways, this might not be the fic for you.
> 
> 3) This is obviously super heavy AU.

Naruto rapped his knuckle against his friend’s door, waiting for a response. The night air was chilly with a light snowfall dusting the ground. It was pretty, no doubt, however Naruto was not a fan of the cold, and it was worse that the brothel was quite a walk from Sasuke’s home. Naruto, growing impatient, knocked harder, calling out this time.

“Oi, hurry up Sasuke!” Naruto continued to strike on Sasuke’s door incessantly, hoping to annoy his friend and cause him to leave his house quicker. The blonde’s efforts soon paid off and his pale-skinned friend opened the door, cloaked in a cheap brown duster to ward of the cold.

“Naruto, stop being an annoying fuck for once in your life.” The Uchiha growled as he stepped outside and locked his door.

“Don’t blame me man, I don’t want to be late. In fact, you should be glad I’m such a good friend to come and get you everyday!” Naruto retorted. He tucked his hands into his pants pockets to protect them from the night chill and began walking toward the red-light district.

“Who cares if we are a few minutes late? The girls would wait until dawn if they had to. Well they would for me at least.” Naruto was in front of his friend, but he could _feel_ Sasuke smirking behind him. Cocky bastard.

“Ah, shut up!” Naruto turned back to glare at his childhood friend. “Besides, what do they say? Time lost is money lost, right?”

“I think they say, ‘time is money.’” Sasuke corrected.

“Same difference.” Naruto shrugged, but he could hear Sasuke behind him sighing in that way that indicated he thought Naruto was an idiot.

“Naruto, when we pass the convenience store, I’m going to get a coffee.” Sasuke told his friend, much to the blonde’s displeasure.

“What the hell man, just wait ‘til we get to Anko’s place!”

“If you want, you can go ahead, I’m going to get the coffee.” Sasuke stated.

“Kami, it’s like you were born to annoy me!” Naruto snapped at his best friend. However, both of them knew Naruto would just wait.

“It’s like you took the words out of my mouth, loser.” Sasuke replied snidely. Naruto rolled his eyes, but the duo walked in relative silence until they reached the convenience store. “You want one too?” Naruto shook his head as the Uchiha entered the store.

Naruto noticed that outside the store were a few young kunoichi adorning Suna headbands. One was a pretty blonde, her profile was facing to the side and Naruto could see her hair was pulled back into four bushy pigtails. Naruto saw that her eyes followed Sasuke’s back as he entered the store and he bit down a chuckle. Standing next to her was a slightly taller brunette, who was a bit plainer looking, but seemed to have similar features to the blonde. Possibly related, Naruto thought to himself. The brunette was opening a pack of cigarettes. Finally, the last girl, who was staring right at Naruto, had a striking appearance. She was petite and wore a shock of red hair on her head. Her green eyes were surrounded by a black lining. Interestingly, she had no eyebrows, and also had a red tattoo on her top right forehead that was written in the kanji for ‘Love.’

Naruto smiled at the auburn-haired girl. Amusingly, she tried to return it, but the action seemed to be foreign to her and her mouth screwed crookedly rather than looking like something natural. He knew that the ninja life could be dangerous, and it sometimes attracted those with strange personalities or those who lacked emotions. That might the case with this one too, but she was trying, and Naruto found that very cute. Naruto’s grin expanded at her efforts, which seemed to cow the Suna kunoichi as she ignored him this time to turn toward her comrades. 

“Kami, hurry up Kankura! It’s freezing out here.” The blonde hissed at the brunette. The pig-tailed kunoichi was rubbing her clothed arms attempting to warm herself up. She was dressed pretty heavily for the weather, but it was possible that the Suna-nin were not able to handle the foreign climate.

“I’m trying sis, but this stupid lighter isn’t working.” The woman known as Kankura said as she failed again to spark her cigarette with her lighter. Naruto sauntered over to the trio, pulling out a lighter from his back pocket. He did not smoke, but it was useful for clients who did.

“Maybe I can help.” Naruto said, sparking his lighter up while giving the trio a warm smile.

“Ah, thanks man.” The brunette said as she leaned over slightly to place the cigarette she was holding in her mouth over the flame. She pulled it out and let out a drag, sighing in content. “Whoo, that’s the stuff.”

“So, are you lovely Suna kunoichi here for the chunin exams?” Naruto began chatting up his potential clients. His flirtatious comment put a smile from the two older looking women, while the red-head just stared at him blankly.

“Yeah, that’s right. My team is actually participating.” The blonde said, preening her hair.

“Wow, you’re a jounin? That’s amazing!” Naruto exclaimed sincerely. She could not be more than a year or two older than him, and she was an elite ninja. Naruto felt like his was pushing his luck a bit now.

“Actually,” The brunette took another drag of her cigarette before she began speaking again, “all three of us are jounin.” Naruto’s eyes widened, startled that the petite red-head was also a jounin. She was so slim and fragile looking, but she could probably kill him ten times over before he could even touch her.

“Woah.” Naruto said dumbly, but the three girls took his comment positively. “Uh, sorry for sounding so dumb, it’s just I haven’t met many jounin before.”

“It’s cool.” The brunette said, taking another puff of her cig and offering the young man a cheeky grin.

“Name.” The crimson-haired girl finally spoke. Her voice was smoky and seemed out of place with her delicate features. Naruto blinked at her. “What is your name.” The girl clarified.

“I’m Naruto, what’s your name cutie?” Naruto threw back at her with a smirk. The girl glanced into his eyes before staring at the floor. He could hear the brunette choking on her smoke. Naruto saw that she and her sister were holding back laughs. Apparently flirting was something unusual for the petite girl, though Naruto could not understand why. She was very cute. Although, he supposed a lot of men could be scared by the idea of courting a jounin, no matter how cute she was. 

“I’m Gaara.” The petite girl said, finally looking back at Naruto’s face.

Naruto opened his mouth to continue talking to her when the door chime sang as Sasuke exited the store, sipping from a coffee cup. He took a second to observe Naruto and the girls, before he bowed his head slightly at the Suna kunoichi.

“Good night.” He bid the trio. “Let’s go, Naruto.” With that the Uchiha began walking toward their work place.

“Ah man, it was nice chatting with you ladies. I hope you enjoy your time in Konoha. And,” Naruto fished out a business card from his back pocket and passed it to the petite girl, who took it with a confused expression, “if any of you need some…‘company’ while you are here, you can come find me or that boy toy at this location.” Naruto tilted his head toward Sasuke’s back in reference to the ‘boy toy.’ “Good night!” Naruto gave the trio his best smile before he trotted after the Uchiha.

“Hey, idiot, what were you talking to those three about?” Sasuke asked his friend when he caught up.

“Oh, nothing much, I just lit up one of the girl’s cigarettes and made some small talk.” Naruto said, rubbing his cold nose. “Hey, you’ll never guess what…those three girls are jounin!”

Sasuke stared at his friend an expression of disbelief adorning his face. “Naruto…you don’t know who they are, do you?”

Naruto tilted his head in confusion. “Whaddya mean Sasuke. They’re Suna-nin, I know that.”

“No, you idiot, those three are the children of the Kazekage.” Sasuke’s words caused Naruto to halt in his tracks causing his friend to stop as well. A cold sweat ran down his neck as his face blanched.

“S-sasuke. T-tell me you are joking.” Naruto stared at his friend, his eyes pleading for Sasuke to start laughing and telling Naruto he was just messing around. Something Sasuke had never done before in his life. Yet, Naruto prayed for Kami this once in a lifetime miracle. Instead, Sasuke took a sip of his coffee before responding in a steady tone.

“I’m not joking Naruto, why did you do something?”

“I-I gave them our brothel’s business card. What if…what if the Kazekage finds out and come’s after me?!”

“Oh.” Sasuke took another sip from his coffee. Taking a moment to consider his best friend’s situation. “Sucks to be you.” The Uchiha began walking toward the red-light district before his tearful friend grabbed him by the shoulder and buried his face into his neck.

“Sasukeeee, you have to protect me! I’m too young to die!” Naruto screeched next to the dark-haired man’s ear, causing him to wince in pain.

“Let go of me loser! You’re slowing me down and we are already late as it is.” Sasuke tried to dislodge the blonde off his shoulder to no avail and the two slowly made their way toward Anko’s brothel, the “Slice of Heaven,” bickering along the way.

* * *

“You two are late, again.” The bespectacled young woman sitting behind the main desk said tersely as the duo entered Anko’s brothel.

“Sorry, Shiho, you know I try to get this lazy ass to be as punctual as possible.” Naruto offered his apologizes with a sheepish grin on his face.

“What’s my schedule today?” Sasuke asked, ignoring the straw-haired woman’s complaints. She let out a sigh at his attitude but pulled out his schedule for the day passing it to him. Naruto saw his face morph into a frown as he read it. “How many times do I have to tell you not to put Sakura as my first client!” The Uchiha hissed at their receptionist. The young lady offered him an unapologetic smile before responding.

“Well if you came earlier, maybe I would remember to put her last.” Shiho offered him in a mocking tone causing Naruto to snicker.

“Fuck, I’m going to need a soldier pill or something. She’s insatiable.” Sasuke grumbled as he shoved the schedule back at Shiho. “Is she in the room already?” The receptionist nodded.

“Oi, good luck Sasuke-chan.” Naruto teased his friend, who glared back at him in response.

“I can’t wait to see what the Kazekage is going to do to you.” Sasuke jeered at the whiskered male before making way into the lobby.

“Kazekage? What is he talking about Naruto?” The girl asked as she pushed her thick-rimmed glassed back up the bridge of her nose.

“It’s nothing, just a stupid joke.” Naruto offered weakly, his skin pale from Sasuke’s cruel humor. “And how’s my schedule tonight?”

“Hinata-san has an appointment at ten, and that is your only appointment today.”

“Hmm.” Naruto hoped there would be a few girls at the bar ogling Sai or something for him to try and get some business from. It was a bit early for those types of customers, but the chunin exams were going on so it was not impossible that some foreign kunoichi came around to loiter. “I don’t suppose the main lobby is busy today?”

“Just some men, mostly for drinks and some strip teases.”

“Damn.” Naruto let out a sigh. “Hey, where is Anko by the way?”

“She went on a mission.” There was disapproval in Shiho’s voice. Naruto knew Anko made more than enough money from the brothel, she just liked the danger of going on missions. Shiho was firmly against it, but she was the boss so what could they really do? Naruto never said it in front of Shiho, but he felt like he could understand where Anko was coming from. Who could pass up on a life of danger and intrigue completely, to run something mundane like a brothel? If he was in Anko’s shoes he would probably still be doing mission as well.

“How irresponsible of her.” Naruto said blankly. He knew better than to voice such an opinion to Anko’s right hand girl. The glass wearing blonde nodded vigorously.

“I know right? I tell her all the time ye-”

The door burst open and a cold rush of wind blasted into the room. Naruto was still wearing his light jacket and Shiho was dressed in a thick sweater, so they were more perturbed by the aggressive opening of the door than the cold. A gorgeous blonde rushed up the desk, her white cloak moving behind her from the motion allowing Naruto to glimpse at her creamy legs and calves that extended from beneath her purple skirt.

“Ino!” He greeted one of Sasuke’s many loyal clients. “How are you?” The stunning blonde ignored him.

“Please tell me Sasuke-kun has some time today.” Her voice was filled with needy desire. Shiho simply shook her head and the flaxen-blonde’s face fell in dejection. “Please, you have to fit me in! I have a mission tomorrow, I won’t be back for at least two weeks, maybe even a month.”

Ino Yamanaka was, to the average Konoha male, an unobtainable beauty. Silky blonde hair the reached up to her delicious bubble butt. Ample breasts that always strained against the tight-fitting shirts and blouses she wore. In the warmer months she almost always exposed her sexy and toned midriff. And her face was like a supermodel’s, with exquisitely curved features. Not to mention, she is the heir of one of the distinguished clans in the village and an accomplished chunin. Yet, here she was, desperately begging for some time with a common place whore. Naruto liked to call this the ‘Sasuke effect’. Ino was not the first woman to risk reputation, relationships, money and whatever else to get fucked by the Last Uchiha.

Actually, it was a topic that was of some interest to Naruto for a time. Why did these drop-dead gorgeous girls decide they needed Sasuke when they could have just about any male in the village wrapped around their finger? Through observation and some eavesdropping, Naruto came to a few conclusions. One was that Sasuke was extremely attractive to the average female who came to Anko’s Slice of Heaven. Frankly, that was probably too much of a restrictive descriptor. Considering how, when Sasuke and Naruto went out to get lunch or dinner, girls would undress the Uchiha with their eyes, he was probably just attractive to girls in general. Secondly, Sasuke being the last Uchiha actually gave him some clout with his female fans. It was almost like he was an exotic animal on the brink on extinction to them, and that was apparently fascinating. Another thing, this one Naruto found unexplainable, was it seemed that the girls, at least the majority of them, liked that Sasuke treated them as if they were beneath him. As if they were unworthy of being near his presence and that they should be so lucky an Uchiha was attending to them. Naruto did not know what was crazier, that so many girls got off to that, or the fact those were Sasuke’s true feelings; it was no act on his part.

Naruto shook his head to clear himself of his musings and made his way toward the lobby, taking off his jacket and placing it on one of the employee hangers on his way there. As Naruto passed the lobby’s door, he made sure to greet the brothel’s head bodyguard, Yugao Uzuki. She nodded in his direction before directing her attention to the customers once again. Naruto also took a second to observe the lobby. The room was filled more than usual, but only by men. He could tell many of them were foreigners, here to watch chunin exams or business men here to make connections that uniquely presented themselves by having so many different villages clumped together during chunin exam times. Ami, Fuki, and Kasumi were together on stage performing a pole dance and strip tease. He spotted Karin servicing several clients by pouring them liquor and rubbing off against them. He could not find Ryuuzetsu, so she was probably with a customer. That would be all the girls working today, if he could remember correctly.

Naruto made his way over to the bar where his friend Sai was working. Sadly enough, for Naruto, the pale-skinned man was more in demand than Naruto was, but he did not offer any services other than bartending at the brothel. Naruto would often find scores of girls visiting the brothel just to have a drink and stare at Sasuke and Sai. However, their ability to bring in women meant it was easier for Naruto to get customers, especially since Sai refused women out of principle and Sasuke refused many women due to his high demand and lack of time. It meant that twice as many customers came to Naruto purely from being rejected from the dark-haired boy toys. It was good for Naruto, but it made him a bit jealous. However, he knew having such attention was not the best thing in the world. Sasuke told him countless horror stories of women trying to cut off his hair before they left or trying to keep his used condoms to do Kami knows what.

“Hey, Sai, can I get some water?” Naruto asked as he sat down at a bar stool.

“Sure thing, dickless.” Sai affectionately addressed his friend, causing Naruto to roll his eyes at the juvenile nickname.

“Dickless? Oh Kami, this is going to suck.” Naruto turned to see Ino grumbling as she sat down next to him. “Sai-kun, can I get a whisky double neat, please?”

“Sure thing, gorgeous.” Sai addressed the platinum blonde, causing her to tug on a strand of her hair coquettishly in response, before pouring her and Naruto’s drinks, placing them down on coasters in front of the two.

“Ino!” Naruto exclaimed. “What a surprise, can I help you with something?” Naruto was almost shocked to see the blonde was sitting next to him, and he could only assume what this meant. Although it was almost inconceivable for a woman as loyal as Ino was to Sasuke to come to him for her needs, he was not about to look a gift horse in the mouth.

The beautiful kunoichi grimaced and downed her double shot in one go, impressing Naruto. He probably could not do that, at least not as easily. He was a light-weight when it came to alcohol, which is why he never drank on the job, even though Anko allowed it.

“Don’t play coy, Uzumaki. Let’s just do this.” The baby-blue eyed girl stood up and began walking toward the private rooms. Naruto tipped his cup back, storing the water in his cheeks and swallowing it all in one gulp before he followed his client. He would have to thank Shiho later. There was no chance Ino came to the conclusion of sleeping with him on her own.

When they reached the room, Naruto walked in front of her unlocking the door with his key and then opened it for her. He smiled at her and gestured for her to go in first. After the two entered, he closed the door and locked it. The two stared at each other for a moment, Naruto knew he had a dopey smile on his face and he began rubbing the back of his neck. Ino, on the other hand, had a look of utter annoyance plastered to her face, as if she could not believe she was here with Naruto, even though she was the one who asked for it.

“I’ve got to say,” Naruto began, absorbing Ino’s clothed figure with his eyes. Dressed in an orange sweater that clung to her curves and a purple skirt that stopped just below her butt, he found her unbelievably attractive, “I never thought you would give me a chance, but I’m reeeally glad you are.”

“Just shut up and undress.” The platinum blonde growled, crossing her arms. Naruto smiled at her impatience and did as he was told. He languidly unbuttoned his shirt, pulling it off and then untucking his tank top and removed that as well. He could feel Ino’s eyes dancing over his body, drinking in his muscles. His physique differed from Sasuke’s greatly. Naruto needed more income than the prostitution job provided so he took jobs in the morning, working in construction as well as other manual labor. Sasuke, on the other hand, almost always needed to take a long rest after a day of work. It really was no joke how many women he needed to service in a shift. As a result, Naruto’s body was rugged and built while Sasuke was still naturally slender. Naruto was under the impression most of the girls who visited preferred Sasuke’s bishounen physique, but Ino seemed to appreciate his own as well.

“Like what you see?” Naruto teased his customer, causing her to flush red.

“I-it’s not so bad, I guess.” She mumbled uncharacteristically, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear to distract herself from his gaze. Naruto removed his shoes and took off his pants, leaving only his green frog-print boxers on as he placed all his clothes neatly on the designated shelf. Naruto heard the platinum blonde giggle behind him. “Nice boxers.” She said with mock-sincerity.

“Thanks!” Naruto said with exuberance and a warm smile that caused his blonde customer to gape at his response, clearly expecting him to get angry or irritated. He walked up to her and she almost took a step back before she thought better of it. He grasped her waist with one arm and press her body into his while he gently brushed her cheek with his other hand. “Can I kiss you?” He asked, his voice a husky murmur. She nodded and Naruto moved his hand to her chin, tilting her head up and descending upon her lips. 

He gave a chaste kiss first, but the feeling of his slightly rough lips pressing against her plump ones was pleasant. She wrapped her arms around him, pressing closer against Naruto as he placed both his hands underneath her sweater, caressing her waist and sending a shiver of pleasure through her. He stopped kissing her and removed her arms from his torso, confusing the girl until he gripped the bottom of her sweater and pulled up. Ino allowed him to remove the sweater and toss it on the bed. Before she could even realize it, he, with surgical precision, unhooked her bra and tossed it on top of her sweater. Ino’s core heated up, producing her feminine fluids, as she found his undressing of her very sexy. She always quickly shed her clothes whenever she booked time with Sasuke, so she never realized how enticing it was to have someone undress you.

Naruto pulled Ino close to his body again and Ino almost yelped from his hard chest pressing against her soft breasts. Naruto kissed her aggressively this time, nearly devouring her lips. She moaned against his lips and his tongue burst into her mouth, attacking her own with vigor. She wrapped her hands around each of his arms to keep her balance as he tired to merge their bodies together. Without meaning to, she felt his large and well-defined biceps and the various tactile sensations Naruto showered her with caused her pussy to moisten.

Naruto halted their lip lock and pulled back. The cool room air assaulted Ino’s warm and bruised lips. Ino’s chest heaved, trying to replenish her lungs with the oxygen the blonde stud stole from her. Staring at her flushed and needy appearance, Naruto let out a guttural sound from deep within his chest before he buried his face in the crook between Ino’s neck and shoulder, kissing and sucking the area.

“Fuck Ino, you’re so hot!” Naruto said between kisses. Ino gasped at his assault and wrapped her arms around his head and neck, running her hands into his blonde locks.

“Ah, Naruto!” She moaned his name as he sucked roughly on her neck. She knew he would leave a mark when he finished.

“And you smell so good. You smell like nice flowers. Ah, you are so pretty Ino! And your skin tastes good.” Naruto blabbered compliments to her between his devotion to her neck and collar. During this time his hands found their way to her breasts, flicking, teasing and twisting the pliant flesh. Her body was flush with desire now and her cunt was absolutely drenched in a desperate need to be stuffed by hard cock. He did not do much, just kissing, sucking, pinching, and touching, but Ino felt herself rapidly approaching a climax. It embarrassed and upset her that he would make her cum so quickly, and scared her in that he made her feel the desire to fuck much more than anything she felt with Sasuke.

“Naruto, stop…stop!” Ino shouted as she shoved his head off her shoulder and neck. The handsome man looked alarmed.

“I’m sorry, did I hurt you babe?” Ino felt disgusted that the gigolo’s pet name made her stomach do a somersault.

“No, I-I want to suck your dick.” Ino said kneeling in front of the surprised prostitute. It seemed Naruto misread the type of lover Ino is. He expected for her to be the type to push him down a fuck him, quick and dirty, but maybe she is they type to make men beg for mercy with her mouth? Well, happily for him, he would find out soon enough.

“Sure, let me take off my boxers.” Naruto said excitedly, sliding his thumbs underneath his boxer’s waistband, but Ino halted him by gripping his wrists.

“I want to do it.”

“Oh, Kami, yes please.” Naruto exclaimed in delight. Sasuke was a lucky sonovabitch to get this kind of treatment from the gorgeous kunoichi. 

Ino licked her dried lips as she looked at Naruto’s package straining against the poor boxers. Sai called Naruto dickless, and she expected that to mean the blonde was below average, but it looked bigger than Sasuke’s, even trapped behind the undergarment. She gripped his waistband and began to pull down when she heard Naruto try and warn her.

“Ino you might want to move your hea-” Too late.

The thick man pole smacked the shocked Yamanaka straight in the cheek with enough force she knew it reddened her pale skin. She absentmindedly rubbed her cheek as she stared at Naruto’s long and girthy cock. She reached out tentatively and grasped the base and to her utter amazement, the thing twitched a few times and grew in size some more.

“What the fuuuuuucckk.” Ino breathed in astonishment, her eyes bulging at the sight of the inhuman cock.

“Too big for you?” Naruto teased wrapping his larger hand around hers at the base of his cock and slowly running her hand up and down his length.

“No!” She snapped without thinking, her issue more with his tone of voice than his statement. Truthfully, Naruto wielded the largest dick she had ever seen, and she did feel a bit intimidated. Not that she exposed those thoughts to him. As a kunoichi, she excelled at hiding her fear and uneasiness when need be. Although, using her ninja training in a situation where she hired a prostitute might be stretching the practical scenarios of her abilities.

She continued to jerk his cock off even as he let go, allowing himself to get lost in the pleasure of her small and warm hand. Her middle finger barely touched her thumb when she gripped the monstrosity, and she knew, just from looking, both her hands together would not encompass the whole thing.

“Hmm, your hands feel so good Ino. I can’t wait to taste your mouth.” Naruto groaned in pleasure, bringing Ino out of her reverie. Oh right, she said she would suck the damn thing. By now, Naruto’s helmet was leaking far too thick precum, the viscous fluid sliding down his foreskin with each pump Ino gave his cock. She could feel it drip over her thumb and onto the back of her hand. She pulled his foreskin back completely, leaving his red mushroom head exposed and leaking. Ino leaned forward and, before she could taste him, the pungent musky of his dick and precum invaded her nose. She let out a shuddering breath of delight, understanding implicitly that she enjoyed his stench. She kissed his large cockhead and lapped up his Cowper’s gland secretions. Naruto had a bolder, saltier taste than Sasuke, and while she did not find it gross, she did prefer how mild Sasuke tasted in comparison.

As she continued to make herself more comfortable with Naruto’s size and taste, the young blonde man removed her hair tie and ran one of his hands down through her flowing hair while the other rested on his hip.

“Hmm, that’s great Ino, babe. Can you take some more?” Naruto pleaded, his voice drenched in lust. Instead of responding with words, Ino slowly let inch by inch of his tanned cock to enter her mouth and soon go down her throat. During this time, she began to suck vigorously, her cheeks caving in, beginning her attempt at draining his cum from his loaded testicles. “Oh, Kami, Ino, that’s the stuffff.” Naruto moaned, tilting his head back in delight.

Ino did her best to take as much of his turgid dick in her mouth and throat as possible, but eventually she felt her body begin to reject the thick pole and she knew if she pushed anymore, she would start gagging violently. So, she pulled back, remembering the depth she could go, and began bobbing up and down on his pulsating cock, bathing the thing in her saliva and sucking on it lewdly. Her mouth spewed out spit each time Naruto’s fat cock made its way to the back of her throat, forcing wet ‘higuk, higuk’ noises from her.

Naruto recognized her deepthroat distance and wrapped his fingers at the hair near the base of her skull, forming a makeshift grip for him to facefuck her. He did it gently, knowing that his package was too large, and her throat too inexperienced, for her to take him at his wildest, however, every time his bulbous head knocked against the back of her throat and dip into her gullet, he could see her squirm in pleasure.

With Naruto handling her head, Ino focused on the uncovered parts of his cock. She gripped the base of his dick and rubbed it in a circular motion, using her wrists for the maneuver, while moving the hand closer to the base of his cock and then back near her mouth. Her other hand massaged his heavy balls, the weight feeling substantial in her hands and causing her to groan out on his cock in anticipation. She knew he would unload his spend down her throat soon enough and it would choke her up; she could just imagine his thick baby batter coating her throat and forcing her to smell his pungent aroma every time she took a breath! The thought was too much for her to handle and when Naruto gave a more vigorous thrust that slapped the back of her throat with enough force she gagged on his cock, she convulsed in spite of herself. Naruto noticed and removed her moaning and drooling mouth off his phallus, staring down at her, his cerulean eyes filled with mirth.

“Babe…did you cum?” He asked incredulously.

“Fuck you, Naruto.” The platinum blonde kunoichi weakly hissed at the handsome man, angered both by her impromptu orgasm as well as the lack of the thick jism in her belly. Naruto smiled down at her before pulling her up and wrapping his arms around her waist to stop her from falling over. He kissed her again, massaging her worn mouth with his tongue.

“You.” Smooch. “Are.” A wanton moan. “So.” Tongue’s wrestling. “Fucking.” Smooch. “Cute.” A deep, long kiss that curled her toes and made her drenched cunt even more sodden. Naruto broke their kiss and keeled at her hips, unhooking her skirt and removing it along with her thoroughly soaked panties. He stood back up and locked eyes with her, cerulean meeting pale blue, and he pressed the flooded article to his face, taking a long, deep whiff.

The action caused Ino to sputter in embarrassment and she struck Naruto in the shoulder, making him wince in pain. Built as he was, she was a shinobi and he a civilian and her punch hurt something fierce. Despite that he let out a boisterous laugh as she yelled at him.

“That’s fucking disgusting you idiot, why would you do that!” She screeched, her face flushed with shame.

“Ino,” Naruto started, placing her clothing all at the end of the bed, “you smell delicious.” He purred in satisfaction. Ino struck him again and he bit back a yelp of pain. He knew that both had enough teasing. “Ino, c’mon, I want to be in you so bad…look at me.” Naruto’s voice became heavy with need once more. Ino listened to him and saw his violently aroused cock twitching rhythmically, several thick drops of precum languidly falling off his engorged head and splashing onto the flood. It was dying to breed her. She let out a deep sigh of longing and let Naruto gently guide her to the bed, laying her down in missionary position. He pulled a packaged condom from the counter next to the bed and cover his penis with it. Naruto placed his hands on the woman’s thighs, spreading them open and allowing him to clearly see her drenched cunt. “Your pussy is beautiful.” Naruto told the Yamanaka causing her to groan in embarrassment. He ran a few fingers along her lips, letting them become soaked in her copious fluids. A deep desire within him wanted to wrap his lips around her core and drink her female ejaculate straight from the source, but he knew that was not what she needed right now.

“Ino, look.” Naruto compromised by sucking of the nectar that covered his fingers. He expected Ino to flush and look away, but instead she watched, enraptured, as he dutifully cleaned his fingers of her pussy juice.

“Naruto…that’s so hot…you’re so hot.” She admitted as if she was confessing a sin to a priest. “Ahhhh.” She moaned as Naruto began rubbing his covered package against her lips, bumping her clit randomly.

“You’re super hot too Ino. Thanks for choosing me, you won’t regret it.” Naruto promised, leaning down to kiss her again.

“Naruto,” She moaned his name sexily against his lips, “please be gentle, you are…” She hesitated and he pulled back to see her conflicted face below him. “You are a lot bigger than Sasuke-kun.” She whispered hesitantly.

Naruto scratched his cheek, uneasy at her assertion. It was not news to him, but hearing the words come from one of Sasuke’s devoted fangirls was unsettling. He took a breath and cleared his confusion from his mind, giving the needy blonde a warm and genuine smile. “Don’t worry Ino, I’m going to make you feel so good.” He promised again. He gripped her hips and he felt her slightly shaking hands on top of his. Slowly, he inserted his wide cockhead into her pussy, and he saw Ino’s head snap back from the sensations. “Ugggggnnnn.”

“So tight.” Naruto said through clenched teeth. He sawed his hips back and forth marginally, getting more and more leverage to force her cunt open with his wide helmet. It only took a few seconds and he finally penetrated her causing the writhing blonde underneath him to scream in pleasure.

“Yesssssss.” She screeched in pure delight. Her yells turned into slutty moans as Naruto’s length continued to make its way through her baby cavern. “Fuck, fuck, fuck!” She hissed as his glans dragged harshly against her sensitive walls.

When his bulbous head kissed her cervix, Naruto paused and looked down and the desperate, sex-starved babe who paid him to fuck her. Her pale skin was burnt red in a combination of desire and shame. Her pale blue eyes lidded and addled with lust. Her mouth open, her pretty pink tongue lolling out as she gasped for air from feeling her guts rearranged by his massive cock. And her needy walls milking him every other second, demanding for him to release his man milk.

Sometimes Naruto really felt like a cheap whore, but this was certainly not one of those times.

Naruto withdrew his dick and thrust in her again and again slamming pelvis to pelvis with Ino. The bed frame shook from the force. The beautiful blonde underneath him closed her eyes, letting her mind try and process the amazing pleasure, and she let her mouth go haywire, delivering sounds that could barely be considered human. She was gripping his tanned and muscled back, nails digging into his skin leaving bloody marks behind.

“Narutoooo, Narutooooo.” She cried out, his name a mantra to her. He continued to rut her, her fleshy pussy lips gripping against his base, begging his shaft to stay inside, futilely as he always pulled out nearly to exit before slamming back in letting his cockhead made love to her eager cervix. “Fuuuuuuck, fuck, fuck, shit!” Ino howled her sense of touch overloaded. 

“Ino…Ino you are perfect.” Naruto stated, bringing her body as close to his as possible while keeping enough leverage to slam his hips as deeply as he could. He wrapped his arms around her back, letting her head rest against his neck and he pressed down on her and let his lower half do all the work. Her legs kept trying to wrap around his hips, but they always fell off after an aggressive thrust from the muscular man on top of her.

“Naruoho, Naruoho, Imma, I’m gun,” Ino was drooling and her speech was heavily slurred. She could not even finish her sentences. Naruto pretty much knew what was happening, and after a few minutes he could feel her cunt spasm around his dick as she came once more. The oversexed blonde let out whimpers trying not to lose her mind from the exceptional ecstasy her partner was giving her. “Ino, please I have to keep going, just a bit. I’m sooo close.” Naruto begged his client. He knew he was being improper, but he really was on the edge. He could not control himself. The gorgeous kunoichi’s cunt felt like it fit with his cock, lock and key.

“Nomorenomorenomore.” Ino was unable to breath between her plea and she hoped Naruto could understand her. “Fuuuuuuck, nooooooo, pleaasshhh, Naruhooo duuuun!” Her cunt was a mess and Naruto incessant thrusting caused her to cum again and she screeched once more, her vocal cords straining from the rough treatment. Her walls spasmed violently, absolutely parched for man milk, yet, it was unable to push the strong young man on top of her over the edge. Her pussy hurt now, but it was a delicious pain that made her cunt feel like a useless hole designed only to squeeze on Naruto’s inhumane cock. Any pleasure she felt like an afterthought. The pain flashed in her core and shot up her spine, sending tingles of ecstasy through her body each time he pounded his meatstick into her flooded cunt. Gone was the elation of feeling a nice big cock battering her insides and instead was the desperate plea of her body beseeching her to get away from the monstrous cock before her mind turned to mush and the only thought in her mind would be getting stuffed exclusively by Naruto’s massive prick. “Narudooo, Narudooo. Donnnuuhhh.” She slurred horribly, as she tired her best to protect her body and mind from becoming a slave to the whiskered man’s dick.

“What’s wrong, tell me what’s wrong.” Naruto mumbled into her ear, never stopping his assault on her womb, his cock bludgeoning her insides with long, hard, borderline violent strokes, his wide glans dragging roughly against her walls. The sounds of their flesh colliding as well as her pussy letting out salacious juicy ‘squishes’ with each thrust almost drowned his low voice out.

“Sasuke…” She groaned trying to remember the reason she came to the whore house in the first place. Doing her best to form proper words, so he could understand her fears.

“Yeah, what about him?” Naruto grunted as his thrusts became more rapid. He supposed he should be a least a little annoyed that she was mentioning his best friend while he was dicking her up, but she felt so good he could ignore it. Besides, he was going to blow any second.

“If you…” Smack, squelch, smack. “keep fucking meeee…” Schlurp, smack, smack. “I can’t go back to Sasuke! I can’t go back to Sasuke!” She finally shouted in distress, tears overflowing and running down her face. The admittance finally popped Naruto’s balls open and he bellowed out loud as his semen exploded out through his cock and strained against the condom with each rope, battering Ino’s abused cervix with each pulse of his jizz. Each pulse was like a knock out punch, attempting to force the cervix to submit to his cock, and it was accomplishing its goal. The brutally physical nature of Naruto’s ejaculation and his cock twitching and straining with each explosion of cum, forced Ino into another ejaculation herself, her walls crushing his cock in their quest for pleasure. She sobbed, overexposed to Naruto’s powerful dick, and the raw feeling of being mated like an animal. After one session with Naruto, her many nights with Sasuke just felt like a blur of inadequacies.

After his prick stopped spewing his jelly-like jism, Naruto pushed himself off the trembling woman. Naruto saw that Ino’s makeup was stained, mascara leaving black streaks across her face and fresh tears followed their trail.

“Hey, are you okay Ino?” Naruto asked kindly, softly running his fingers across her face and brushing off her tears. The exhausted platinum blonde held Naruto’s hand against the side of her face and nuzzled against it, letting out a sigh of content.

“Naruto…that was…that was so intense.” Ino’s eyes stared into his cerulean ones, feeling her chest tingle from his attention. Naruto smiled down at her and leaned over to kiss her forehead to her surprise.

“I’m glad you enjoyed it, I sure as hell did.” Naruto said with genuine delight. “Ah, I’m going to remove my dick now, but I kinda got to be careful cause you made me cum so much.” Naruto warning made Ino realize that the ballooned condom was still compressing the entrance of her womb. ‘And he is still hard. Or I should say he never went limp!’ Ino thought in disbelief. Naruto braced a hand against her hip as he retracted his pelvis. Inch by inch he pulled his mammoth cock out of her pussy, scraping against her walls and torturing her with bouts of pleasure in the simple act of ending their copulation. When the overfilled condom also descended her baby canal, she had to bite her knuckle to keep from screaming.

Naruto gripped the of the condom that was wrapped tightly against the shaft of his penis, making sure it would not be pulled off accidently when he tried to exit Ino’s greedy lower mouth.

“I’m going to do it now.” Naruto gave one last warning, waiting for Ino to nod in understanding, before forcefully pulling the rest of his dick and the attached condom out of his client’s formerly tight pussy. Ino gripped the sheets are she howled, her fifth orgasm rocking her body violently and leaving her almost catatonic afterwards. She felt debased from reaching orgasm due to Naruto simply removing the overstuffed condom and his heavenly dick from her exhausted quim. She lay on the bed, heaving in deep breaths, as she watched Naruto dispose of the condom. The red material stretching to its limits reminded Ino of filling water balloons until they nearly burst back in her youth. The childish comparison led her to a stray thought of Naruto throwing the thing at her face causing its filthy contents to erupt across her face and neck, coating her in such pungent spunk that every Inuzuka bitch in the village would smell her from miles away. Her pussy squeezed in joy at the fantasy.

Ino began sobbing again at the demeaning thought. She never felt like this when she was with Sasuke. When she was with the pretty bishounen she never thought such vulgar things or even considered that paying for his services was an immoral thing. Her session with Naruto crushed her naïve perception of the brothel. She wasn’t dating Sasuke, she was fucking him. She didn’t fuck Naruto, she _mated_ with him. She visited Anko’s place for almost three months now, but it came to her like an epiphany, like learning a new language and only just realizing that a word she loved to use meant something truly repulsive.

She paid a gigolo to fuck the shit out of her and it might have been the most pleasure experience of her young life.

“Ino! Ino, what’s wrong? Did I hurt you?” Naruto cried out, distraught that his client was bawling her eyes out after what he believed was some mind-blowing sex.

“Why…why do I have to be this way?” The kunoichi sobbed, covering her eyes with her arm so Naruto could not see her tears. “Why do I need to fuck so bad?! Why can’t I be normal?”

“Shh, shh, it’s okay sweetheart.” Naruto consoled her, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her body upright so he could hug her. Naruto had heard of this type of behaviour before. Some kunoichi did not realize that living such a dangerous lifestyle strongly amped up their libido. Sasuke dealt with it every now and then, but the Uchiha was brutal in nature and would just tell those young kunoichi to go home and cry to their parents. If Naruto wasn’t mistake, he was pretty sure one of those kunoichi came back the very next day to book another session with the Last Uchiha. “There’s not wrong with wanting to unwind. Some people do it with booze, some people do it with gambling, and some people with sex. It’s not strange or unusual.” Naruto rubbed her back, reassuring her.

“There’s a difference between having sex and paying someone to have sex with you!” She hissed at the taller man, but she still let herself melt into his embrace.

“Ino, when someone comes to the Hokage to ask for a mission, they get a Konoha-shinobi. They get one of the best to do their work. When you come to Anko’s, it’s like that. You get the best. Sure, you’re so pretty you could look at a guy and he’d dump his girl just to be with you, but some random guy off the street won’t fuck you like _I_ will.” Naruto caressed her hair the whole time. The young woman was still trembling in his arms. It seemed like he was doing a poor job of comforting her.

Ino pushed of the whiskered youth, unable to hold back her laughter. Naruto looked at her in confusion.

“Ar-are you dumb?” She asked between cackles. She was wiping her eyes, new tears, these ones from laughing too hard. Naruto frowned at her assertion. “You’re comparing prostitutes to kunoichi?”

“The best prostitutes.” Naruto corrected with a smile. She might have been making fun of him, but at least she was smiling now.

“Right, right.” Ino conceded. She was sitting in his lap. His ever-hard cock pressed readily against her bum, but he made no motions toward her. He only smiled at her gently. “It…It’s not just that I want to have sex, Naruto. It’s like…I have weird thoughts about sex. I _know_ what I’m thinking is not normal.”

“Like what?” Naruto asked, he chose a long strand of her hair to play with, but maintained eye contact, making sure she knew he was completely focused on her.

“Well…like…no it’s too embarrassing.” Ino covered her face, she could feel her neck and ears burning with a blush.

“Ino, c’mon, I’ve heard it all before…well not everything, but close enough! And I won’t judge you, no matter what. It’s just not how I’m wired.” Naruto gently pulled her arms off her face, forcing the beautiful woman to look at him. Her face burnt from her embarrassment. She looked unbelievably cute. Naruto felt his dick twitch and slap against her backside, causing the bombshell blonde to gasp. Naruto grinned sheepishly at her, but she only responded with a shy smile.

“You promise not to freak out?” Her voice meek. At that moment she could have been mistaken for a regular civilian. Not the respectable Yamanaka heir she is.

“Of course! I don’t go back on my promises, y’know?”

“I, um, I had thoughts you know, it’s not like actually want to do this, but, like…” Ino kept stalling but Naruto remained patient, just giving her an encouraging smile.

“Yes?” He coaxed.

“I think about you covering me…in your cum.” She managed to sound out, unable to look Naruto in the eyes.

“Bukkake?” Naruto asked, a little bit surprised.

“Is that what it’s called? It’s bad isn’t it, you are grossed out, aren’t you?” Ino started to get off of Naruto’s lap, but he wrapped his arms around her stopping her and pulling her back onto his lap.

“Relax, Ino, I already told you I wouldn’t judge you. Besides it’s not anything special, I just didn’t peg you as that type.” Naruto replied honestly, stroking her skin under her fingertips, calming her down.

“To be honest, I’ve never thought it about it before today.” Ino admitted, letting herself relax in the muscular blonde’s arms, resting her head the crook of his neck. He ran his fingers up and down her back, causing a tingling in her stomach.

“Really? What made you think about it then?”

Ino whispered her answer into his neck.

“I didn’t catch that, babe.”

Ino pulled herself off his neck, leaning back so she could look him in the eyes. She was tired of beating around the bush, acting all meek. She was a proud Yamanaka dammit! Even if it was about something as embarrassing as sex fetishes, she would not cower!

“When you pulled out the condom, I wanted…I wanted to know what it would feel like if you hit me in the face with it! Like, having all the cum stick to my face and stuff.” Ino finally blurted out.

Naruto’s eyes widened in absolute shock. The explanation completely unexpected. However, Ino did not back down this time and stared directly into his eyes.

“That’s…interesting.”

“It’s fucking weird, I know already!” Ino growled.

“Well, lets just chalk it up as something I’ve never heard before.” Naruto patted the woman’s shoulder, causing her to roll her eyes in annoyance.

“You suck at comforting people, you know that?”

“So, uh…do you want me to get the condom and, like, throw it at you?” Naruto asked nervously. “Cause, I threw it in the garbage already…”

“No, goddammit!” Ino gave him another hit on the arm. Naruto whimpered internally, knowing it would bruise tomorrow. This kunoichi was fucking strong. “Weren’t you listening to me before? I said I was just thinking about it, not that I actually wanted to do it.”

“Okay, okay, I understand. And, is there anything else?” Naruto asked while he rubbed his arm.

“Well, uh, there is one more thing.” Ino sported another blush, but lacked her previous nervousness. “I want to…smell your cock.”

“Ino…that’s super fucking hot.” Naruto’s voice became hoarse with desire at the thought of the bombshell blonde between his legs, nose glued to his nutsack, overwhelming herself on his musk.

“You…you like that?” Ino asked, surprised. She could feel his cock twitching and bouncing against her lower back and ass. The thought of exciting him inexplicably warmed her belly.

“I actually have a bit of a smell fetish myself, I’m sure you noticed.” Naruto said, reminding her of when he sniffed her panties.

“Oh, right.” Ino murmured. She though that was an attempt to embarrass her, not something he actually liked. Knowing he had similar thoughts made her feel better about herself.

“So, got everything off your chest?” Naruto asked, playing with her hair again.

“Yeah, I think so.”

“And you feel better?” Naruto smiled at his client.

She smiled back, “Yeah, I really do. Thanks, Naruto.”

“You are absolutely welcome sweetheart.” The muscular man leaned forward and gave her a chaste kiss on the lips. “Don’t you ever feel bad for wanting pleasure or doing different things to get some pleasure, okay?”

“Yeah, okay.” She cursed internally at the dreamy tone her voice took. Something about Naruto was making her haywire.

“We are running out of time babe. Let me wash you, alright?” Naruto lifted the kunoichi up off his lap, causing her to yelp at the sudden move, and placed her on standing on the floor. He stood up and took her hand in his, walking her to the shower. He turned it on and beckoned her inside.

This was a completely new experience for Ino. She knew the rooms had showers, but she never used the one in Sasuke’s room. She always had to leave right after her coupling with him because of how restricted their time was.

Ino walked into the shower. Naruto already found the perfect temperature. He let the water run over her before lathering his hands in the shower lotion and carefully caressed Ino’s body, rubbing every nook and cranny of her body as he diligently cleaned her.

“That feels good.” Ino mumbled, causing the blonde male to smile.

“I’m glad you like it babe.” Naruto continued his service applying shampoo and conditioner into her hair. He finished all to soon for the gorgeous kunoichi. After the shower he even patted her down with a town and blow dried her hair. His gentle ministrations were a stark contrast to his rough mating from before. He was so delicate, Ino almost could not believe they were having sex just a few moments early.

“Sorry, I don’t really have a comb or a hair straightener or anything.” The whiskered man apologized as he put away the wet towels and the blow dryer.

“Don’t worry about it, Naruto, I mean really, don’t.” His service was above and beyond anything that should be expected at a brothel.

Naruto gave Ino her clothing and began dressing himself as well. When they both finished, Naruto smiled and stepped close to Ino once more. Ino looked up at the handsome blonde and felt her heart thumping against her chest.

“Ino, I had a fantastic time with you. Were you satisfied with me?” Naruto asked her, genuinely.

Ino blushed and turned away. “C’mon stop that dummy, you already know the answer.”

Instead of responding, Naruto gently grasped her chin, forcing her to look in his eyes. He never dropped his gentle smile. Staring into his deep azure blue eyes, she finally relented. “I had a fucking amazing time, okay Naruto?”

“I’m glad, really glad.” Naruto hesitated for a moment before speaking again. “Can I…hug you?”

“I…yeah, sure.” It surprised Ino that he even needed to ask. The larger man wrapped her up in his arms, she could feel him dig his head into her neck and sniff. Knowing they shared the same fetish made her knees a bit weak.

“Sorry for being so selfish.” Naruto apologized, pulling back from the embrace. “You just smell so damn good.”

“Yeah?” Ino asked weakly, swallowing to wet her dry throat.

“Ino, I don’t want to beg, but you should definitely come back some time.” Of course, she would come back to the brothel, but he wanted her to come to him. Ino felt her stomach flip. “Next time we could try one of your fantasies, I really don’t mind, y’know? And also, you must, _must,_ let me eat you out next time, okay?”

“I’ll, uh, think about it.” She said that but her exhausted pussy decided for her, weeping in joy and ruining her expensive panties.

Naruto beamed at her. Ino never realized how handsome he was before. After fucking him it was like a fog cleared from her mind. His beautiful eyes, his bright smile, his chiselled jaw, and those adorably cute whisker marks…she needed to get out of there before she jumped him again, her pussy would not be able to take it.

“Let me walk you out babe.” Naruto reached out to take her hand.

“No thanks!” Ino took a step back, her face ruddy from her epiphany. “I, um, have a goodnight Naruto!” She exclaimed before she bolted out of the door.

Naruto scratched his cheek, unsure of what to make of the Yamanaka heir’s behaviour. He really felt they built a good rapport today, but maybe she didn’t want to be seen with him on the way out? Naruto let out a sigh. At the end of the day there was Sasuke and then there was himself, and it never seemed like he could compete.

Naruto exited the room, locking it behind him as he made his way to the lobby, hoping to find something to kill his time before his appointment with Hinata.

He passed by Sasuke’s room on the way to the lobby and out walked Sakura, gorgeous as ever. Her shoulder length pink hair was Naruto’s favourite feature about her. Her eyes were green like emeralds, and she wore a perfect shade of red lipstick for her complexion. It seemed to be freshly applied. She wore a beautiful red qipao and a pair of white pants. It was much too cold for just that to be her attire, so she must have kept her coat at the reception area. The kunoichi also had a strange green diamond mark on her forehead. Naruto knew it was some weird ninja thing. He was hoping he could use it as some sort of icebreaker with her sometime.

“Hello, Sakura.” Naruto greeted the beautiful woman, giving her a warm smile.

“Oh, hello Naruto.” She replied with her own smile.

“Had a good time?”

“The best.” Sakura affirmed.

“That’s good.” Naruto said. “You really run our Sasuke-chan ragged, y’know?”

“Are you implying something?” Sakura asked, a dangerous gleam in her eye.

“N-no, it was just a joke. Haha.” Naruto laughed nervously.

Sakura tiled her head, obviously not getting the humor. “I see. Is there anything else?”

Naruto didn’t understand why he always fucked it up when he tried to talk to her. It was as if they could never reach the same frequency. He also could not figure why he cared to talk to her so much. She was just someone he knew ages ago, she didn’t even remember him like he did her. Naruto let out a sigh.

“Nope, just wanted to say good night.”

“Yes, goodnight, Naruto.” Her smile was stricter this time, and he watched her walk away, his eyes immediately drawn to her hefty posterior. Sasuke was a real lucky bitch.

Naruto turned back and saw the door to Sasuke’s room was opened just a crack. The bishounen was sitting on the bed, leaning over his hands on his knees, half naked. Naruto could see his chest heaving in exertion. Naruto waved to catch his eye and gave him a thumbs up when he did. Sasuke responded with his middle finger.

Naruto cackled at the exchange and headed for the lobby.

It was going to be a looong night for Sasuke-chan.


End file.
